300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2015.08.19
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Frost Manipulation Q: ''AoE of explosive damage reduced frm 300 radius -> 250 radius *''Arctic Ice Wall W: ''Cooldown increased from 18/16/14/12/10 seconds -> 20/18/16/14/12 seconds *''Defense Enhancement E: ''AoE of explosive damage reduced from 300 radius -> 250 radius *''Zadkiel (Freezing Puppet) R: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.4 AP -> 0.3 AP *''Zadkiel (Freezing Puppet) R: ''Base damage reduced from 50/75/100 -> 35/60/85 *''Zadkiel (Freezing Puppet) R: ''The duration of freeze (stun) effect reduced from 1 second -> 0.2 seconds *''Metatron - Kadour W: ''Cooldown increased from 15 seconds -> 18 seconds *''Metatron - Kadour W: ''Mana cost increased from 50/60/70/80/90 Mana -> 70/80/90/100/110 Mana *''Metatron - Kadour W: ''The duration of stun effect reduced from 1.5 seconds -> 1 second *Basic attack range increased from 170 range -> 200 range *''Blood Thirsty Killer Q: ''AoE increased from 170 radius -> 200 radius *''Blood Thirsty Killer Q: ''Area damage adjusted from Old Effect -> New Effect **'Old Effect: '''Lu Bu's basic attacks deal area damage for 5 seconds. The damage deal only 60%/70%/80%/90%/100% of attack damage while within the duration. **'New Effect: Lu Bu's basic attacks deal area damage for 5 seconds. Each subsequent target Lu Bu hits, reducing the damage he deals within that attacks by 8%/6%/4%/2%/0%, up to 60%/70%/80%/90%/100% minimum damage per target he hits. *Blood Thirsty Killer Q: 'The additional effects from Fury adjusted from '''Old Effect' -> New Effect **'Old Effect: '''When Lu Bu uses this skill while he has at least 50 Fury, he gains 50% bonus Attack Speed for 5 seconds instead and consumes 50 Fury in exchange. **'New Effect: When Lu Bu uses this skill while he has at least 25 Fury, he gains 25% bonus Attack Speed for 5 seconds. When Lu Bu uses this skill while he has at least 50 Fury, he gains 50% bonus Attack Speed (replacing the bonus Attack Speed at 25 Fury) for 5 seconds instead and consumes 35 Fury in exchange. *Lethal Blow W: 'The width of skill damage increased from 100 range -> 140 range *Lethal Blow W: ''Base damage reduced from 60/105/150/195/240 -> 30/75/120/165/210 *''Lethal Blow W: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 1.0 Bonus AD -> 1.0 AD *''Lethal Blow W: ''The additional effects from Fury adjusted from Old Effect -> New Effect **'Old Effect: '''When Lu Bu uses this skill while he has at least 50 Fury, it stuns all enemies hit for 1.5 seconds instead and consumes 50 Fury in exchange. **'New Effect: When Lu Bu uses this skill while he has at least 25 Fury, it reduces 25% Movement Speed to all enemies hit for 1.5 seconds. When Lu Bu uses this skill while he has at least 50 Fury, it stuns all enemies hit for 1.5 seconds instead and consumes 35 Fury in exchange. *Storm Rush E: 'The additional effects from Fury adjusted from '''Old Effect' -> New Effect **'Old Effect: '''When Lu Bu uses this skill while he has at least 50 Fury, he gains 50 Tenacity for 2.5 seconds. **'New Effect: When Lu Bu uses this skill while he has at least 25 Fury, he gains 50 Tenacity for 2.5 seconds. When Lu Bu uses this skill while he has at least 50 Fury, he consumes 35 Fury in exchange and his next basic attack within 4 seconds also knocks the target up into the air. *Demon God Descent R: 'The healing effect adjusted from '''Old Effects' -> New Effect **'Old Effect: '''Within the duration of '''Demon God' state, 15% of damage taken is converted into healing effect that restores Lu Bu's Health. **'New Effect: '''Within the duration '''Demon God' state, 50% of damage taken is converted into healing effect that restores Lu Bu's Health. *Mana Growth increased from 33 Mana per level -> 43 Mana per level *Base Mana increased from 200 Mana -> 270 Mana *Mana Growth increased from 27 Mana per level -> 40 Mana per level *Base Mana increased from 240 Mana -> 280 Mana *Mana Growth increased from 38 Mana per level -> 43 Mana per level *''Death by Flashing Q: ''After using this ability, Kuroyukihime will dash to the opposite direction of the target (behind them). *''Insult for Oneself R: ''Now the buff also grants 4% bonus Movement Speed for each hero unit that was affected by this skill and 1% bonus Movement Speed for each non-hero unit that was affected by this skill. *''Facade R: ''If the target is not killed, Zeng restores the target's Health for 10% of the skill damage per second for a total of 50% within 5 seconds. *''Facade R: ''Reduces the target's Movement Speed by 30% for 5 seconds. *''Facade R: ''Skill TIPS optimized. *''Kuzuryuusen R'' and Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki R: ''No longer consume Energy. *''Kuzuryuusen R and Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki R: ''Dash speed increased from 1600 -> 2000 *Starry Tear W: 'Before casting animation reduced from 0.266 seconds -> 0.1 seconds *Starry Tear W: ''Optimized its visual effects to match with the damage. *''Starry Tear W: ''Now reduces its cooldown by 0.5 seconds for each subsequent target hit, up to 2 seconds. *''Fairy Dance - Active E: ''The condition to unlock this skill once adjusted from 15 stacks -> 10 stacks *'''''Sweeping Universe - Break Q and Sweeping Universe - Strike Q: ''Assault range increased from 200 range -> 250 range *''Sweeping Universe - Break Q and Sweeping Universe - Strike Q: ''Assault speed increased from 600 -> 750 *Sweeping Universe - Slice Q: 'Assault range increased from 200 range -> 250 range *Sweeping Universe - Slice Q: ''Assault speed increased from 400 -> 600 *''Courageous Charge E: ''Assault range increased from 220 range -> 300 range *''Courageous Charge E: ''Now can target anywhere within 300 range around Monkey King, this ability no longer forces Monkey King to dash with a maximum cast range. *''Void Blade "Slash-Clearing the Six Senses" W: ''AD ratio of the skill damage adjusted from 0.6 Bonus AD -> 0.8 Bonus AD *''Void Blade "Slash-Clearing the Six Senses" W: ''AP ratio of the skill damage adjusted from 0.4 AP -> 0.5 AP *''Six Realms Sword "Ageless Obsession" E: ''Cast range increased from 300 range -> 500 range *''Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future" R: ''AD ratio on the 1st part of the damage increased from 0.75 Bonus AD -> 1.0 Bonus AD *''Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future" R: ''Base value on the 1st part of the damage increased from 50/100/150 -> 75/150/225 *''Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future" R: ''AD ratio on the 2nd part of the damage increased from 0.1 Bonus AD for each slash -> 0.15 Bonus AD for each slash *''Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future" R: ''Base value on the 2nd part of the damage increased from 7/14/21 damage for each slash -> 10/20/30 damage for each slash *''Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future" R: ''Base value on the 3rd part of the damage increased from 100/150/200 -> 150/225/300 *''Sword Skill "Flashing Cherry Blossom" Q: ''Fixed a certain BUG: When Youmu uses this ability during the assault of '''''Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future" R, Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future" R will no longer deal any subsequent damage. -> Now Youmu can no longer be able to use Sword Skill "Flashing Cherry Blossom" Q during the assault of Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future" R. *''Void Blade "Slash-Clearing the Six Senses" W: ''Fixed a certain BUG: When Youmu uses this ability during the assault of Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future" R, it will cause an abnormality on the position of Youmu's model and damage she deals -> Now Youmu can no longer be able to use Sword Skill "Flashing Cherry Blossom" Q during the assault of Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future" R. *Basic attack range increased from 450 range -> 500 range *Basic attack range increased from 530 range -> 580 range ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *Available on Item Mall as trial equipment. *Stats: Ability Power + 70 | Health + 700 *''UNIQUE Passive: ''When dealing magic damage to an enemy hero below 50% Health, inflicts a debuff that reduces all healing received by + (3 x Equipment Level)% for 2.5 seconds to them. ---- Item Mall *On sale for 6000 Gold. *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.08.21. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed when Konpaku Youmu ( ) used Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future" R to assault on the target that flashed at the same time, the location that the visual effect took place would be incorrect. *Fixed the damage dealt by Konpaku Youmu ( ) was shown in the damage statistic as an unknown damage. *Fixed an abnormality on the determination range of Tokisaki Kurumi's ( ) City of Devouring Time E. *Fixed Black Rock Shooter ( ) could shoot indicator effect of Giant Photon Cannon R 2 times under special circumstance. *Fixed Takamachi Nanoha ( ) didn't gain the effect of Spell Vamp. *Fixed Shinigami ( ) could use Dream Possession E to possess enemy heroes under special circumstances. *Fixed Natsu Dragneel ( ) couldn't use Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade R with the non-smart casting. *Fixed Kuroyukihime ( ) couldn't use Death by Flashing Q to pass through the terrains when using it against enemies that were blocked by terrains. *Fixed the focused laser beam of Tobiichi Origami's ( ) Metatron - Artelif R was fired in the wrong direction. *Fixed the effect of Spell Vamp on Tobiichi Origami's ( ) Metatron - Artelif R had too much healing effect. *Fixed the skill TIPS on Akemi Homura's ( ) Prayer of Rewind Q displayed incorrectly. *Fixed the UNIQUE Passive effect of Dead Sea Scrolls ( ) in Eternal Arena worked against turrets. *Fixed the Socketing System Interface that under certain circumstances the button that orders the gems to be combined didn't correspond with the movement of the player's cursor. *Fixed an issue where the mouse might be moved out of the game screen in Window Mode. *Fixed a problem where the camera would spin under certain circumstances. *Fixed after using Soul Contract in Eternal Battlefield the players might not be able to use the skills of the newly selected hero. *Fixed the icon of heroes in the Event Activities had a crack. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Now you can set this game to play on Window 10 in full-screen mode. *In window mode, you can click [ESC] ad then move the game window around the screen. *Optimized the attack animations of Konpaku Youmu ( ). *Optimized the interface of the Achievement and the texts that display on it. *Soul Contract in Eternal Battlefield can no longer choose the heroes that currently exist on your team (including yourself). ---- ----